We Are The Future
by Therealginnyweasley13
Summary: Zayn Malik, Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles, Liam Payne, and Niall Horan have all grown up and now have wives and children. 25 ears ago, the took the world by storm, and now their childen plan to do the same. How they do it, and how they handle their family drama sometimes gets unconventional, but they're still family. A 1D Future!Fic


My name is Naomi. Naomi Payne. All my life, I've been taught to respect my parents, get good grades in school, and to dance. My mum was a dancer, and my father was in a boy band. Yes, I know, you must think that I'm so popular, spoiled, and pretty. Well, I'm not even close. People hate me at school, my parents are pretty strict, and I'm fat. Well, at least I think I am. Why else would the girls at Dance Camp constantly tell me I have rolls? That I need to stop eating? That they would rather die before they became hippos like I am? Most days, I don't know what to do with myself anymore. All I have is dance and my cousins, and I don't even know if that matters in the end.

My best friend is my cousin, Connor. He's the greatest. Besides my twin brother, Taylor, he's one of the few people I can trust. We've grown up together, and I hate to admit, but I wish he wasn't so attractive. He looks just like his father, Zayn, but with his mother's blue eyes and pale skin. I hate seeing girls going crazy over him, but I'm just the best friend. I always will be. Every day, I find myself more and more attracted to him, but I know he'll never like me the same way. Who would? One day, I hope that I can muster up the courage to tell him how I feel, but for now I'm stuck in friend-zone mode. It sucks. All I want is to get close to him, but he sees me as a little sister, and I'm sick of it. I just don't know what to do anymore.

* * *

I'm Taylor Payne, Naomi's twin. We're exact opposites, but we get along great. Some days I wonder if I'll ever find love like my parents did. They've been together for 19 years, and they still act like lovestruck teenagers sometimes. I can't even count how many times I've walked into the kitchen or living room and seen them flirting, or flat-out snogging each other senseless. God, they are so bloody awkward at times. I love them though, and that's what matters. You know what the say: family is forever. I might as well make forever last while I can.

Lately, I've been thinking about my future. I mean, I'm only 16, but you can never start planning what you want to do with your life too soon. Both of my parents were performers; actually still are, and I don't know if I can live up to their legacy. But I don't want to disappoint the either. I mean, look at Naomi, the perfect ballerina with perfect vocal chords to match. She's a performer, and an amazing one at that. And then here I am. I'm a nerd, I have two left feet, and I can't sing at all. I know my parents say that school is important, but in this family, so is performing. What can I do?

* * *

Hi, I'm Darcy Styles. I'm nice, I guess, even though my first word will forever be "pussy" thanks to my Daddy. I'm pretty nerdy, I think, seeing as I always get high marks and such. I like figure skating, just like my Mum does. She's the one who taught me how to skate in the first place. I look up to her; she's one of the most inspirational, moving people I've ever met. She goes to third world countries to try to help them, and one day, I want to do that, too. I want to see the face of someone who has truly been helped by me, and that I've changed their lives. That's all I really want out of life.

* * *

The name is Helena. I'm Darcy's younger sister, and quite honestly, it's hard to live in her shadow. Perfect little Darcy, always getting perfect little grades. Perfect little Darcy landed a perfect little triple Lutz. And what do I get? A "Oh, hi, I didn't see you Lena," from my Dad and a "Sorry dear, you're getting better too. You just need to put a little more effort into it. Try being more like Darcy," from my Mum. I'm tired of being like Darcy. Why can't I be like Helena? If they all looked on the inside, do you really think they'd find a terrible person? I don't.

* * *

I'm Lucas Tomlinson, and this is my sister Preslie. We don't really have much time to talk, seeing as we just set up the best prank of all time on Rebecca. She's going to flip, but that was the ultimatum of this whole thing. I just hope we can deny it long enough that we get a chance to run away.

Hey, this is Preslie. What my idiot brother is saying is: we put blue hair dye in Rebecca's shampoo, and chances are, she's gonna wake up tomorrow looking like Blue's Clues. We're gonna be doomed, so wish us luck.

* * *

Hi, I'm Zachary Horan, and no, I am not a leprechaun. Once you're short and Irish, and have red hair, to, you're an automatic leprechaun. Until people realize whom your father is, and then they only care about that. Isn't life just great? It's one big popularity contest, and I'm basically at zero. I wish I could just stop time then live in life as it is now, though; I really don't want to grow up. I'm scared of what the future holds, and really, 16 isn't a bad age. If only time freezing was a real life concept. I hate change. People changing, plans changing, and even time changing. It throws everything off, and I'm not okay with that.

Girls don't care if you're nice, they care if you have "swag," and I'm at a negative for that. My cousin Connor, however, is full of this so-called "swag." To me, "swag" sounds like a fungal infection of the vagina. But if you could buy some at a store, I'd be the first in line.

* * *

Hi, I'm Charlize Malik, and right now, I'm running away from my sister, Rebecca. She thinks I dyed her hair blue, when it's quite obvious that Preslie and Lucas are the ones who committed the offending crime. Rebecca is such a bitch sometimes. Like, she used to be so great when we were little, and then she just woke up one day and thought, "Hey, I'm gonna make Charlize and Connor's lives a living hell." That's what it seems like, anyways. I can't stand her.

Can you keep a secret? I think I like Lucas... he's funny and sweet, and way nicer to me than Rebecca is, so that's a plus. The only thing is, I've known him since we were babies. What if he only thinks of me as his little cousin? Or thinks that my crush is, "cute, but not gonna happen." This could be a disasrer if he found out.

* * *

Hey, I'm Connor, and if you couldn't figure out, I'm Rebecca and Charlize's brother. I'm the awkward middle child, only I'm not so awkward. I'm super protective over Char, because I highly doubt Rebecca cares about anyone other than herself. SOme das, I wish Rebecca was a boy, because then I'd beat the living shit out of her. I hate her with a passion, and I'm sure the feeling is mutual. She wouldn't care if me and Charlize burned on stakes, as long as she looked pretty. Some days I think she must be acting, because she's just such an idiot. But yet here I am, running away from her, all because her hair looks like Violet Beauregard's from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, after the blueberry transformation.

* * *

**AN: So yeah, this is a 1D Future Fic, and I hope you like it. This was just an introductory chapter to give you an idea of all the characters, except Rebecca, who's obviously a bitch to everyone. The rating for now is going to be T, but it might go up later in the story. Every few chapters there will be a chapter lie this, but next chapter starts the real story. Please leave a review if you liked it, hated it, or have something constructive to say. I'm open to suggestions as well. Thanks for reading it means a lot! So, here is one last word: review.**


End file.
